A known electrical connector, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,163, comprises, a receptacle contact constructed with a lower end that serves as a solder tail. A male plug contact is inserted within the receptacle contact and projects from a top of an insulating connector housing to provide an electrical plug connection. When the male plug contact is removed from the receptacle, the receptacle remains in the housing to provide a receptacle contact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,163 discloses a solder section on a male contact. The male contact protrudes from a first insulating housing. A female contact is supported in a second insulating housing. The two housings are combined to plug the male contact with the female contact. The male contact extends through the female contact to a mating face of a connector, and to provide a plug type connector. The female contact can be adjusted in location to project from the male contact to the mating face of a connector, and to provide a receptacle type connector.